Running in Circles
by bobitchka-west
Summary: The tragedy is far from over... no one, mortal or immortal can cross between two such dramatically different worlds and remain the same. The bittersweet beauty of mortality is not easily lost or forgotten especially not by death himself.
1. Microcosm

The clear flow of the steam burbles over the rocks. As the woodlark calls the sun's last lullaby. Night sounds of the forest vibrate off every stone and tree. The brilliant orange light of the setting sun glistens off every leaf, every spider web and every drop of moisture. Mountains in the distance have shed their regal crowns of white. And contrast the sun in their blue majesty.

The aura of purity within this untouched forest it so heavy almost tangible, a taste a smell or maybe the absence of these. No hand of man dared touch these woods, for men knew well to whom they belonged. Their warden stood upon a lonesome hill overlooking her realm in this time of quiet change. Here the creatures had nothing to fear for she would see them through the night. She stands above and watches the slowly turning circles of the mortality surrounding her. Watching the forest die and be reborn, she sighs. She turns slightly in the last of the orange blaze and one silver tear glitters and falls in faceted brilliance to the ground. Near to her shadow wavering between the form of a girl or the majestic, horned shadow of a unicorn.

As the warden wanders through her forest in the night, she speaks to no one in particular to be seen.

" Amalthia, I am afraid I can feel this place dying around me as surely as I felt you dying. What evil is it that I see? A forest is no more mortal than it's guardian. The life within it, trees, plants, and animals may die but a forest cannot die. No more than I can."

A voice heard by none other, mortal or immortal, danced upon the breeze into the unicorn's ear.

" A forest is no more mortal than it's guardian. But Lady are you any less mortal than I inside? You are dying as surely as you were when you were with me. Don't you know silly girl that once death has claimed your future he won't simply let go?"

But this could never be. It is impossible to kill a unicorn. But so to is it impossible for a forest to die and for a unicorn to cry.


	2. Life moves on

_A/n please forgive the quotes I haven't watched the movie in a year and I can't get to it right now, I plan on watching it very soon, and the last time I read the book I was either seven or eight. Also as you all should know the last unicorn does not belong to me but to the original author I am simply a bored, overzealous fan who is continuing the story to prolong my own suffering. This is a bit of a transition chapter for the 20 years after The unicorns were released so it's a bit choppy comments are encouraged._

Chapter 2: Life moves on.

" I have done all I can to win her favor, from slaying dragons and rescuing damsels in distress to bumbling over sonnets and songs what other deeds can I perform?"

"_Maybe the favor of Lady Amalthia cannot be won by deeds alone" _

The young man woke suddenly sitting up in his fur covered bed. His bare chest rose and fell rapidly in terror. He could still feel the phantom shaking of the cold castle walls. And the heat of the bull's breath. The part of him that was still rational enough to think screamed one word in to the darkness. The word echoed off every stone wall in the palace and the off the cliffs by the sea below. The night quivered with his throat at the sound of that single word. The stars trembled and the sea quieted.

"Amalthia"

The young woman beside him turned in her feigned sleep. For three years this had occurred. He called out for her every night, but the woman in his bed merely sighed. Amazing how a woman can get used to hearing her husband dream of someone else.

Lear heard his wife sigh and for the one thousand, one hundred and nineteenth time he was ashamed. Alya was a good wife to him, a loving mother to his son and a kind queen to his people. Their marriage was arranged by her father three years ago… only two years after… No he wouldn't think of that, Amalthia was dead.

The king laid back down turning his back to his wife to escape once more to the enchanted forest in dreams.

---------------------------------

A bird twittered in its sleep and a screech owl screamed into the darkness. Pale and silent as a ghost, the unicorn walked her forest as she had every night before. The sky was beginning to lighten and the forest began to stir. Another day began, Today things would be born and others would die. The same cycle as before as she watched.

" I wonder how I would know today from any other, unicorns have no sense of time, it is useless to us. We neither age nor die. So why am I so certain of what time has passed since…. Then…. Could it really have been ten years?"

"I can feel this body dying all around me" 

-----------------------------------------------

The unicorn lay near the tranquil cool waters of the pond, under the shade of an ancient oak, the forest was quiet today. There had been no births here for many months Thing had begun to sicken and die. The forest was sick and dying. And the unicorn was too tired to do anything. There was nothing for her to do, nothing like this should ever happen in the forest of a unicorn.

"Why do I feel this way? Unicorns cannot tire, we are not allowed to sleep, such is the price of immortality. I haven't felt like this since…"

Out of nowhere a voice came to complete her thought.

"Since we were human"

The unicorn shook her head, Amalthia was getting louder, laid her head upon the grass and that was all she knew.

---------------------------------

"Well, well, well what have we here? A unicorn asleep? This cannot be… unicorns cannot sleep or dream. That is the privilege of mortals, not for the likes of you and me"

A thin, young boy was perched in the branches of the oak tree. His silver hair stood up on the top of his head and shone as brightly as moonbeams. The unicorn awoke with a start. The boy smiled and climbed out of the tree, well more or less flowed down the trunk, he moved like nothing that the unicorn had ever seen before. Almost as if he was floating. He smiled before her and bowed.

" Lady Amalthia I greet you."

The unicorn jumped back, how did this child know that name? True it was the only name she had ever known. Other than in her thought she hadn't hear that name in … was it really twenty years… Lear would certainly have forgotten about her by now.

"Who are you who calls me that name?"

She neighed, she may have no other name but she couldn't be Amalthia… she just couldn't.

The boy merely laughed.

"You think that now you are unicorn you are no longer Amalthia? You humor me Lady. My name is Dagda, I am the spirit of the crescent moon the smiling face of childhood. At your service My Lady. Not that that I can do you any good."

The unicorn looked at the child and cocked her head. If he was who he claimed. He was her creator, her guardian.

"My Lord if you are the Great Spirit Dagda guardian of innocence what business have you here?"

The little spirit look at her solemnly.

"Because you are not a unicorn, and you are dying."


	3. A new journey

_A/n please forgive the quotes I haven't watched the movie in a year and I can't get to it right now, I plan on watching it very soon, and the last time I read the book I was either seven or eight. Also as you all should know the last unicorn does not belong to me but to the original author I am simply a bored, overzealous fan who is continuing the story to prolong my own suffering. Also thank you Sovereign for the review. By the way as explanation yes I know that Lear's kingdom never had a court but Alya's did and when they were married the kingdoms were combined so the court has remained from Alya's kingdom._

"Because you are not a unicorn and you are dying" 

The unicorn looked at the childlike spirit and whinnied.

"What do you mean I'm not a unicorn?"

She thrust her head into the air and reared.

Dagda looked up at her mournfully. A shadow moved across his face as the forest dimmed for a moment. Slowly the shadow inched away from his face and the meadow gradually lightened.

"My Lady, unicorns are the symbol of innocence and freedom, they are apart from the emotions of mortals. They cannot love, or hate or dream or hope, and above all things they cannot feel the sting of sorrow or the bittersweet pain of regret. The unicorns live in a pure reality of simple joys and freedom. For this they are freed from such worries as sickness or death. They are the world's reminder of the blissful ignorance of childhood. You however have gained knowledge and experience of these emotions and as the bird cannot go back into the egg nor can you Lady, go back to being the "innocent" unicorn you once were. You have matured in your knowledge of the world. You cannot go back to what you once were. You have lived your life and you have grown. And now the spirits have decreed that you have lived as a human child. You were born, innocent and pure, then you gained knowledge of emotions and you freely accepted mortality. They have decreed that you are now as a human adult, and you must continue to live as such. You have lost the gift of immortality, you pledged your life to death many years ago and now he demands that you become his once again. My Lady Amalthia tonight is your last night as a unicorn when the sun rises you shall become once again the human girl you once were."

The forest was silent. What few animals remained were quickly stilled. Even the sound of the water against the rocks seemed muffled. The unicorn stopped rearing and looked the spirit coldly in the eye. Then she leaned back as a sound began in her heart and echoed from her throat. The piercing moan of a sorrowful heart burdened with regret. To hear such a cry form the throat of a unicorn is painful for any heart, mortal or immortal.

The unicorn quieted and lowered her head once more.

" If what you say is true, then why have you waited for all I love to sicken with age? It has been twenty long years in those years my forest has begun to die, I have suffered the pain of watching as the world passed by me and those who once knew me have most certainly forgotten"

" _Even Lear must have forgotten me by now." _

This thought came to the unicorn's head even thought she dared not speak it. Lear must have lived his life and moved on by now… today he would be over forty. And likely have married again. No mortal love could wait that long … could it?

She looked at the spirit again and he smiled woefully. And said.

" The spirits determined that the time for your second journey had not yet arrived. That life you wanted was not your destiny. Your destined time to be a human is now. You are needed in the mortal realm. Lear has married and had a son. He is seventeen and soon to be named Lear's heir. But Lear's court has become a treacherous place for a young boy. What they need is a young lady not imbibed with the lies of a court from birth. The pure point of view of an outsider who can keep him safe from the poison of this lifestyle. Originally it would be Lear protecting him, but he has taken a fancy to questing. He loves to put himself in danger. He says that it is part of the duty of a true king to put himself into danger to protect his people. But he has become reckless and we fear for him and for his son.

But there is one more thing you must know. When you were born immortal you were born without a soul. You see a soul is what lives on after death and a soul is what truly genereates feelings. You while it has been decreed are human you do not have a soul. You have begun to feel only because your heart was human. Now you must earn a soul unless you wish to vanish when death comes to claim you. Souls are the privelege of humans and they must be earned. The task of protecting Lear's heir has fallen to you as a trial for your soul. If you succeed you will receive a true human soul and will become completely human. If you fail you will vanish when death comes to claim you for himself."

The first rays of light began to peek over the trees and the spirit smiled.

" My time here is over, the morning awaits and with it your true form My Lady. May you remember your time as my child fondly and walk forward in your journey happily."

With that he was gone. The unicorn turned and looked at what she knew was the last sunrise she would see in her forest. As the light began to rise to caress her mane, she closed her eyes as the familiar sensation of magic flowed through her being. She threw her head back for one last whiny and fell to the ground, a naked, young woman.

A slim shadow slipped into the castle gates. A quick nod to the night guard and password were the only pauses he made in his drive towards the royal chambers. He hurried through the great corridors. To the great wooden doors of the royal bedchamber. The guards outside challenged him gruffly.

"Who be ye?"

Demanded the slightly taller of the two. As the other began to draw his sword. The young man then straightened and identified himself.

" I am Squire Jaysen of Elder Ridge messenger from General Eriks. I have an urgent message for her majesty Queen Alya."

The Squire stood as tall as he could and tapped his foot impatiently. The taller guard turned to the other and said.

" Go an' announce the Squire to milady"

They he turned to Jaysen.

" It'll probly be a moment milady's sleepin' "

The shorter guard soon returned and motioned for him to follow. Jaysen fell in behind as they walked through the reception parlor straight into Her Majesty's bedchamber itself. The Queen lounged on the velvet-upholstered couch in her plain cotton nightdress. Jaysen walked towards the couch and stopped at the edge of the carpet below it. He kneeled and bowed his head.

"My Lady, I have terrible news. His Majesty King Lear has died. His company of knights was caught unawares by a dragon and he and all his companions are no more."

The queen gripped the wooden arm of the couch. Her knuckles turned almost as white as her face as the blood rushed out of her head. She looked out at the sea for a moment as she tried to regain her composure, she was a queen. She turned to a servant.

" Alert the household, there are matter to be tended to if we are to have a proper funeral."

Turning to Jaysen she said.

" Squire you may be dismissed I'm certain you want to go and grieve in your own way."

Then she turned and walked towards her balcony overlooking the sea. Jaysen made a minor bow on his way out and fled out into the hall. As he walked he heard a voice shouting.

" Long live the king"


	4. Long Live the King

A/N as you all should know I do not own the last unicorn or any of its characters. I am merely a pale imitator of the greatness that "The Last Unicorn" but the plot and a few of the characters in this I can claim as my own tee-he-he-he-!

Liryn shifted his weight again; the pressure of the cold, stone floor on his knees was causing him no small amount of discomfort. It was only an hour after sunset and he had to keep his vigil through the night until sunrise. The thirty-pound ermine-trimmed cloak about his shoulders did not help in the least.

Tomorrow he would be named Heir to his father's kingdom. His mother would remain regent until the end of his 21rst year. In the meantime he would study the "art" of ruling a country. But that was something he would worry about later. Right now his knees _hurt _and his leg was beginning to cramp.

" I need a distraction," he thought. As he shifted once more.

" Before I die of boredom and a leg cramp…. What was that song that father used to sing? The absurdly long one … about … a unicorn and… a forest! How did it go?"

He grimaced and shifted again. He glanced at the priest, who was wearing his usual glaring scowl of disapproval. The cleric never had liked Liryn or his father. He strongly disapproved of Lear's tales of magic, unicorns and dragons. He thought that it was shameful to speak of such things in a Christian kingdom.

The cleric looked away and Liryn began to recite the verses in his thoughts.

" Deep in the heart of a forest

A unicorn sleeps in the shade

Protector of the woods, and the creatures therein

Such has her task been since the day she was made

One day she began her journey

To learn the fate of her kin

Wondering when or if

She would ever see another unicorn again

Lady unicorn please come

The last of your kind do I call

Before they all fade away

Lost like leaves in the fall

Solitary she began her quest

But alone she did not stay

A witch, some thieves and a magician

She came upon while on her way

She traveled long and far away

She came to a castle by the sea

She feared something here

Not yet sure what it might be

Lady unicorn please come

The last of your kind do I call

Before they all fade away

Lost like leaves in the fall

Then in the distance

Burned a fiery red light

Shining from a fierce red bull

Searching for unicorns in the night

The bull quickly fixer his searching eye

Upon her as she fled

The unicorn bolted in fright

As the sky deepened red

Lady unicorn please come

The last of your kind do I call …"

Smack! Liryn's head hit the floor. Blood trickled into his eyes; he held his hand to the cut on his forehead and sat up slowly, adjusting the heavy circlet on his head, he glanced around hoping that no one had seen him doze off.

The two guards at the entrance were sleeping and the chapel attendants had gone to bed. He met the priest's eye hopefully, but saw that his blunder had no gone unseen. The priest glared threateningly, but Liryn knew that he couldn't break the silence to reprimand him until the morning.

Liryn's head throbbed, thankfully the bleeding had stopped and he hoped that the circlet would hide most of the cut because he did not care to explain the circumstances to anyone.

"Guess I never realized that song was so terribly long and boring." Liryn thought to himself as looked expectantly out the window.

" Writing never was something father was good at, he only ever wrote a few sonnets and that one song and then he never wrote again … that was right before he met mother…."

Liryn's thoughts were interrupted by the mournful cry of a bird. He opened his eyes to see that the morning sun was just beginning to creep into the chapel, though the stained glass windows. As it hit the brightly faceted panes they exploded with color shattering the beams of light into thousands of colored rays. They illuminated the white cloth on the golden altar, shining off the golden candlesticks. It was time for the ceremony to begin

Later in the night as the wine flowed freely and the music grew louder and louder, Liryn stifled a yawn, He had to sit in a smaller throne upon the dais next to his father's throne which his mother now occupied. The pleasure of the party had long since died away. The dancers were tripping over each other and the minstrels were just barely keeping their instruments upright. As future King he knew he dared not get drunk, or join the dancers on the floor even though this was supposedly his party. He glanced at the other nobles till seated, of course all of the elder counselors and his advisors. Except for one... now that was strange… Schmendrik never participated in festivities and none of the advisor may leave until Liryn did. After looking around the room several times Liryn finally spotted him, Entertaining the few children left with his old card tricks, Liryn had caught constant grief from the Priest for keeping the magician in his court as an advisor. But Schmendrik was a trusted friend of his fathers and useful man; he was one of the last _real_ magicians.

Suddenly his mother rose from her seat and hall fell silent. The candles in the room threw dancing shadows over everything in the hall making the jewels and brocades seem to shimmer. But all of the shimmers in the room were outshined by his mother, in her cloth of gold dress with diamond sewn about the seams especially around the neckline and the sleeves, she truly sparkled. Looking around the room to be certain of the attention of the guests she spoke.

"Lords and Ladies I do apologize but this has been a long day and I do believe that I would like to retire. You may carry on if you like"

With that she motioned to one of her maids who jumped up to grab her train and they walked ceremoniously to the door.

As soon as the queen was gone the courtiers took up the thread of celebrations as though nothing had happened but now that his mother was gone Liryn may leave whenever he liked. Taking a look around at the festivity that seemed a more and more charming idea especially the part about going to bed. He had not slept in two days careful not to attract to much attention he attempted to slip out the door, unfortunately he was the highest ranked person on the hall. So of course his progress was hindered by courtiers congratulations, and well wishes… when he finally he made it to the cool air of the hall he was sure that he was going to fall flat on his face in exhaustion. He made his way up the servant's staircase hoping to avoid any more well meaning nobles. Just as he was about to open the door behind the bookcase in his room, the harsh sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention.

" Tired already your highness? That's too bad … I had wished to speak with you."

The figure stepped into the flickering light of the torch. A droopy pointed hat adorned his head and he still wore his tattered wizard's robes even though he could more than afford to buy newer and far more splendid ones.

"Hello Schmendrik, I'm sorry I didn't see you. You know I always have time for you old friend please step into my chambers."

With that he opened the door set into the back of an old bookcase in his bedchamber, this staircase had many purposes, one to let the servants come and go as they pleased without having to interrupt the guards and also it was an escape route for the prince should he ever have to leave in haste, it also made a convenient way to avoid his courtiers well … at least some of them.

"Sir Schmendrik please have a seat."

He said, motioning to one of the velvet chairs in the room taking a similar seat himself. The magician sat down and conjured two glasses of wine from a bottle on the table in the room. He sent one to Liryn and drank heartily from the other.

"Thank you, now you said you had something you wished to discuss with me?"

The magician chuckled and drank from his glass.

"Straight to the point of course, just like your father but that was not always a wise thing. But that is neither here nor there, I'm here to talk about you father's murder"


	5. Magicians Scorn

_A/n: sorry about the cliffhanger. I was informed that Lear's death was lame and I agreed. So thank you Jac! Also thank you to my reviewers Sovereign, Kaimelar Falmarin, Geminia ,Kratos's Angel, Supersoniclink and Gareth Paul Barsby. glomps you all. _

Liryn nearly choked on his wine, spewing it all over the fine carpet. Red drops quickly blended in with the crimson fabric.

"What do you mean murdered?"

He demanded when he caught his breath.

"My father was killed by a dragon when he and his Knights were caught unawares. I have seen his body it was… scorched and obviously clawed."

"But not eaten. Dragons only kill what they intend to eat, they are an ancient race that has a deep respect for life they would not needlessly kill."

"But the dragons hated my father, he killed many of them over the years."

"Even in revenge, especially not in revenge, I am a magician, we learn our craft from the dragons, and they have memories that stretch beyond mortal imagination. The dragons consider themselves above such mortal worries as revenge, they are immortal they will never age or sicken but they can be killed but they look at death as just the next adventure. They may not have liked your father but they would not have killed him like that."

Liryn downed the remaining wine in a single gulp. As he let the cool liquid flow down his throat he tried to contemplate what the Magician had just told him, his father was murdered. This wasn't possible. Liryn had seen the place where Lear was ambushed, the scorches on the ground and the claw marks. He had seen the pile of dragon scales collected from the surrounding area by his Knights.

" But Schmendrik, how do you explain the dragon scales and the claw marks? Or the fact that my father was burnt to death. I mean a set up as elaborate that is beyond the ability of a simple murderer. Isn't it?"

The Magician stood and began to pace the stretch of carpet before the hearth. His graying hair snatched the firelight and the ancient runes about his cloak sparkled richly. Schmendrik had never shared his fellow magician's taste for jewels and fine robes. But in the light of the fire one could hardly tell.

"Those? Those were only magically enlarged fish scales. Any journeyman Magician could have made them. The claw marks however are a bit more advanced magic. But a fire spell powerful enough to kill a man is a very high level of wizardry. But your father made very few enemies among sorcerers, he had more sense than to wouse a wizard's wrath, rouse a rizard's wrath … make a magician angry!"

The magician chuckled to himself. Molly still teased him about that line.

Liryn looked up at the middle -aged magician, it was like he was discussing the death of a stranger. He was proposing that someone had murdered his father. But he was laughing and speaking so calmly. His father's best friend was laughing as he spoke of his murder.

"What about this amuses you magician?" He demanded as he stood "Do you dare laugh while you speak of my fathers death?"

Schmendrik stopped and looked respectfully at the prince.

" 'Twas not at My Lord's death that I was laughing. Merely and old memory. Lear was my best friend and I take no amusement in the fact that he is dead. Nor in speaking of his murderer."

Liryn nodded stiffly, and calmly spoke.

"The issue still remains that if my father was murdered as you say my honor requires me to find he who did this. Wizard, can you think of any of your kind powerful enough to do this that would begrudge my father anything?"

The magician stopped pacing and turned to face the prince.

"No you highness I honestly cannot think of any of my fellows who would wish your father harm. Your father was one of the few monarchs who sheltered magicians after the church began hunting them down. He was a great friend to my kind, and I cannot imagine any that would harbor any ill will towards him."

Liryn fell into his seat, and put his head into his hands.

"I must find the person who did this, but I know not where to start. Or where to turn"

Schmendrick came and kneeled at the prince's feet.

"Highness I believe I can help you there. I suggest that we begin at the place where your father was murdered. It is a place very far from here near a forest that your father loved to visit. What say you my prince?"

Liryn stood and drew his sword.

" I say, with you as my witness magician I swear here that I shall not return to this castle until my father's murderer has met justice"

Deep in a forest a young woman moaned and lifted her head from the dewy grass. She stood slowly, as though unaccustomed to her feet. Fingers of the cool morning breeze slid across her naked skin as she took a timid step. Then she took another, bolder this time. Turning her head, her violet eyes fell one last time upon the forest behind her. Then looking to the road before her she began to walk. Her knee length, white, hair flowing like a cape behind her.


	6. Expect the unexpected

_**A/N Yes I know I took forever and yes I know it's short but I am hoping to get back on track with this story and thank you all for tolerating me! **_

Light flashed through torn paths of lightning across the sky, Thunder sang out in triumph then another chained tear of light flashed. Waterfalls raced from the clouds through the trees and to the ground.  
Illuminated for a moment was a pale apparition of a woman. Knee length white hair flying in the wind. The forest fought her as she trudged forward. Clawed limbs reached out to to rend the exposed flesh. Rain washed down her naked form, coldly carressing her body. The rain flashed brilliant in the light turning every surface and every breath of air into a jeweled wonder. Purple eyes sqinted into the rain washed darkness. The deep pitch black of the forest swallowed the dangers before her. Lightning sprinted through the dark and the whole world seemed to lie in wait, for the deep crack of thunder.  
The whole forest shook when it came. The notes came and played off everything in the woods, The sound danced in everything and multiplied in it's power until Amalthia could feel the song deep in her chest. as the clouds quivered in their cresendo Smack! Her knees slammed into a low barrier on the ground, her foot slipped on the soaked layer of leaves on the floor as her torso flew forward. The ground came to meet her as her forhead caught upon a jagged stone. Stinging blood and water slid into her eyes. She lay there in the freezing torrent of the rainstorm as her head pounded and all hope of thought danced away in the frigid wind.  
She struggled to pen her leaden eyes to meet the sight before her. A fire cracked merily in a cave. She rose slowly to her knees and rawled forth, uncaring whether the maker of the fire was friend foe or indifferent the bladed wind flew into her face and it seemed decades before she stumbled into the smooth rock of the cave and began to drink giddily the heat of the fire.

"My Lady Amalthia, I had not expected you so soon" The voice was deep but it made no echo in the enormous cave.  
"I am The Dragon Lord Talyn"


	7. Treasure of Another kind

Wind thrashed rain tore through the cave entrance, stinging Amalthia's bare back. The sweet, yellow warmth radiated from the fire in the center of the cave, wavering off the walls and playing with the light. Amalthia looked around but was unable to see the caves occupant.

"I am over here dear child" That deep voice again, it filled the cave but made no echo. "Lady I am in the Shadows beside you"

Amalthia looked over and saw a small, sapphire blue dragon. His serpentine body was no more than 10 feet long and his shoulder could not have been higher than 4 feet. Not exactly a small creature but almost minuscule by dragon standards. Amalthia was shocked, she had many dealings with dragons in her lifetime and their culture put much stock into being physically imposing, it was an integral part of their survival. Mankind had been hunting dragon kind since time immemorial. For reasons ranging from the selfish quest for arcane knowledge, human greed for their stores of gold, fear of dragons, and even some tried to kill dragons as a test to prove their love...

_" Lear held a dragons head out to her, the hopeful look on his face was charming in the sunset light against the sea"_

Amalthia shook the memory from her mind, Lear was gone. There was no time now to mourn him. She must focus on the situation at hand it was unwise to be distracted in the presence of a dragon.

"Lady, do not try to ignore those memories of the past. Whether they be for good or ill they were part of the man you loved. He is gone and it is only right that you honor him by remembering him."

The Dragon moved closer to the fire and stretched out ... like a lizard sunning himself on his favorite rock. Amalthia moved nearer as well clearing her throat.

"My Lord Dragon how did you know what I was thinking? " A low roar that faintly sounded like a chuckling laughter echoed through the cave.

"My Lady have you honestly not realized that neither of us have spoken since you got here? Dragons cannot speak as humans or unicorns do instead they communicate within, only a few days human and you are already forgetting how immortals communicate. Do you think that you ever spoke out loud with the Harpy Selena? Not all immortals can converse the way humans do. So they speak directly mind to mind. When you thought of that man it was a memory so strong it was like shouting in my ear. Have you even taken the time to really think that he is dead? "

Amalthia was stunned, he was right. The man she had been in love with for twenty years was dead and she had not shed a tear.Ever since Dagda had told her all she had time to think of was getting to her task moving forward. She had managed to push everything away and just concentrate on what she was doing but now... She fell to he knees on the warm stone of the cave floor. Hot, salty tears stung her scratched face. She curled up in a ball on the floor intent on her misery, when a warm feeling surrounded her. It filled every inch of space around her, it didn't try to chase the sorrow away but it was the most comforting sensation that Amalthia had ever felt. Amalthia cried until her eyes ran out of tears but unlike most times she cried when she had been human this time she felt better afterwards.

"I know is hard for you Lady but I also know that there are many hard things coming that you must face. We all need you to be ready for them, the lives of ALL immortals depend on you Amalthia Lady of the Forest. If you cannot keep Liryn away from the manipulative clutches of the court and the corrupt bishop there we will lose the battle. Immortals used to be allies with the New Religion of Christianity we are mentioned many times throughout the Bible but in the past few hundred years the church has used our existence as rallying point, proof that Satan exists and has his minions on the earth. Now we are all hunted as demons and pagan gods. Our numbers are so low that people are beginning to think that were are just myths. The dragons have long memories that expand beyond the time of man, we have seen the rise and fall of Atlantis, The Mighty Empire of Alexander the Great, and we have seen what a man will do for for what he believes. All immortals are in danger as are magicians and any of their friends. Lear's court is on of the few places that still harbored magicians. But now Queen Alia is the regent and she is very Christian but she cannot remove the Magicians without Liryn's consent and we are uncertain where he stands, that is why we need your assistance my Lady because if Liryn falls prey to the deceptions of these false Christians we may lose everything, Someone has already tried to set Liryn against us by attempting make is appear as if a dragon killed Lear but as no doubt any magician in the court knew Dragons would never have done that it was the work of a very powerful magician."

"But My Lord Talyn why would a magician want to frame a dragon? "

"There is only one Magician in the world strong enough to have cast the spell that killed Lear who is not a friend of Dragons and unfortunately this one had a grudge against Lear's adopted father King Haggard he has vowed revenge against all of Haggards family and anyone they love. I beleive you know him... Does the Name Mabrook mean anything to you? "


End file.
